The Prince's Toy! from captain to maid
by hellhounds20
Summary: When CaptainSparklez loses a bet he's put into the oddest of outfits! To make matters worse the prince of his land, Antvenom, has taken a liking to him! what will he do? corrupt guards, evil queens, and rude maids. rated M for future stuff. dont like Sparkant with an uke!sparklez? dont read.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a fanart request to a friend of mine on Tumblr! basically Antvenom looking up a maid-dressed CaptainSparklez. so now to start this story from the beginning. How did Sparklez lose his captain title EXACTLY? HOW did he get the prince's ATTENTION?! let's rewind the story shall we? because i made the mistake of putting a summary that wont even exist in this story. Now back all those weeks ago to the start of it all. (DON'T HATE I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SHIPPING STUFF SINCE NARUTO FIRST AIRED IN THE US!)

any writing you see in ( )'s will be my own commentary. i like to comment on what I'm reading.

* * *

It was a cool summer's night in the land of Minecraftia. A powerful kingdom, Minecraftia, with a reclusive and powerful king leading his people the best he can with a care free son for their prince. The people of this world not only held respect for their rulers but also for a small group of heroic minecrafters who lived in the royal city. The Prince was close friends with the leader of this small group, dubbed Team Crafted, and would usually help them on small quests. His biggest help was their victory in a long going war against barbarian outsiders dressed in Cow Skins. Now Team Crafted wasn't the only well known group in Minecraftia.

The King's Armada was another group that was not only respected but feared by many enemy countries. Now's where the focus of the story comes into play. The leader of the Armada, the captain of it all if you will, was none other than CaptainSparklez. He was a talented, smart, and rather cute minecrafter who's captured the attention of many men and women but he's never noticed. anyway continuing from the start!

On a cool summer's night the head ship of the Armada was slowly pulling into port. it's giant sails being pulled down, anchor being dropped, and it's cargo unloaded for the night. The captain of the ship, Sparklez of course, was the last to leave the mighty vessel. His crimson sunglasses rested atop his head as he turned to admire his ship before heading into the city to meet with his friends. A faint smile spread over his tan face as a familiar gold-decorated house came into view.

'I can hear Adam's screaming from the docks.' The captain thought with a groan. 'I just hope they don't finish all the drinks before i get there. I've been waiting 2 weeks for this.' Spurred on by the thought of a "welcome home" party Sparklez jogged up to the door and knocked as loud as he could. Sure enough it creaked open revealing one of Team Crafted's familiar members.

"HEY JORDAN!" A loud enthusiastic voice erupted from the minecrafter. The man had sunglasses tied to his head and a shiny amethyst amulet around his neck, similar to the prince but the gold wasn't engraved by the royal crest. He grinned wildly and threw his arms around his captain friend. "welcome back man!" The captain just laughed and hugged his friend, named Sky, back. "cmon in! we've been keeping the food safe but i don't know how much longer it'll last."

With a nod and a relieved sigh Sparklez stepped inside and was greeted by all of Team Crafted, and a few friends who were just invited to make things more interesting. The smile on the captain's face just continued to grow as the party went along. He told the story of his venture, warding off enemy navy's from the king's seaside farmlands, and how his 1st mate fell overboard because he thought he saw a mermaid. His stories were soon interrupted by one of the minecrafters charging into the room with a large crate in his arms.

"Drink time! I found the wine we've been saving! let's have a little FUN!" The minecrafter set the crate down and was instantly swarmed by the party goers. Sparklez was a little hesitant at first but soon he was joining in the drinking.

"sssso what now?" Sky slurred after his 3rd bottle. The captain, having been on his 2nd bottle and already as wasted as his friend, piped up. "Why don't we do ssssome parkool? par…park-parkool?" He shook his head a little unable to remember the correct word (_I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT'S PROPERLY SPELLED SO MEH_!). A sly grin suddenly formed on the Butter-loving minecrafter's face. "l-let'ssss make this iiiiinteresting…" His flushed face leaned closer to his captain friend. "i-i-if one of us gets to the top of Sprinter's Twist…..the otherrrr hasss to drop their leadership rightssss and dress up as a servant~!"

The captain thought, well not really _THOUGHT_ more of skipped all the warning lights in his head, it through and nodded. "he looooooser has to dress as a servant until," he hiccuped a little, "until they confess a secret or they win another challenge set by someone elssssse." Tapping his chin thoughtfully Sky eventually agreed.

It didn't take long for the drunken fools to reach a section of the city dubbed "jump park". The parkour was known to be difficult, rage inducing, and down right embarrassing. Sky turned to his friend, a smug grin on his flushed face, before pointing to the first checkpoint. "Bet you can't get to the sssssixth _JUMP_!" He hiccuped near the end. Sparklez' just ignored his comment and pulled his cape off his shoulders, Sky doing the same, before heading to the start.

A quick game of rock paper scissors later Sky started his jumps. Whoever got the farthest won…he got to the fourth jump and fell into the mud. The captain couldn't help but laugh at his commander friend. Not only did he embarrass himself by falling into mud but he also made a short distance. Once he calmed, barely, the captain started his but unfortunately for him the sudden rush of movement made him slip off the first jump and fall to the ground with his head in his hands. BOY was he going to be sick. It didn't help that Sky was shrieking with laughter at his own victory.

"YES! I WIN! Jordan may i have your sunglasses, jacket, and cape pleasssssse?" The commander slurred as he stood over his ill friend. A low growl came from Sparklez' throat as he sat up, slowly, and began to remove the items that entitled him to being the King's Armada captain. Once the items were given to Sky he began his shrieking again and danced around happily. "I win~! I win~! Woohoo~!" He cheered only to be interrupted by a loud purging noise come from the ex-captain. Sadly the squid-slayer threw up at that sound as well. The two soon supported each other on their way back to Sky's place for some well earned rest. There will be talk of the loser's "reward" when their heads stopped spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

HURRAY ANOTHER PAGE! people really like this story O.o. do note I'm a huge mpreg and drama fan...BUT i will NOT act on these unless it's needed. there will be drama in this story. mpreg? only if you guys want that. CONTINUE~!

If there was any time of day he could murder or blow up with some TNT it'd have to be morning. Sparklez groaned miserably while his heavy hand came to rest on his forehead. Faint honey-gold sunlight streamed in through the windows, onto his ill face, and had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Bloodshot eyes cracked open to look around the room. The walls were spruce with the occasional gold decoration, the floor was littered with clothes and wine bottles, and the sickening stench of alcohol and food filled the air.

Another sick groan came from the hung over captain as he carefully pulled himself to sit up. He shouldn't of done that. His stomach lurched from the movement and his head spun. The next thing he knew he was in the bathroom bringing his dinner back up. Meanwhile the owner of the house, Sky, had already recovered from his hangover. He turned to one of his friends, who stayed to make sure they were OK, and grinned wickedly. "should i get him his butler's uniform now?" The commander tilted his head amused.

"No no. let's make this a little more interesting." A man with headphones grinned as well and brought up a paper bag. "After you two left to do the challenge i stopped by a store and got this JUST for him." Sky rose a brow before his friend, Deadlox, stood and pulled a lacy maid's uniform out of the bag. A choked laugh was heard before one tired and sick captain came into the room with his hand on his head still. "What's going on...?" He mumbled as Deadlox quickly hid the uniform from him in the bag.

"oh...nothing...just getting your _NEW UNIFORM_ ready for your _NEW JOB_!" Sky teased. Sparklez eyes clamped shut physically wincing at Sky's loud voice. "A uniform? New job? What are you talking about?" Deadlox eyed the two before cutting in, and thank god he did because Sky wasn't taking the volume hint. "Last night you and Sky made a bet. You lost the bet. I think we should wait for you to recover from the hangover before we talk about this further." He smiled a little at Sparklez hoping his tone wasn't too much for the poor man's headache. With a dull nod Sparklez dragged himself back into the guest room to sleep off his hangover. As soon as the door closed the two friends looked to each other and fell into a fit of giggles.

A couple hours later, there sat a not-so-happy Captain, on Sky's couch giving the most terrifying death glare he could conjure. All of Team Crafted had returned to see Sparklez dress as a servant but none of them expected the uniform to be a DRESS of all things. Sky, and Deadlox, held the lovely dress up for the captain to see and grinned wildly at his horrified expression.

"No _WAY_ in Notch's _NAME_ am i _WEARING THAT THING_!" He yelled. All eyes glanced at one another before Jerome stepped up. "sorry Jordan but YOU made the ground rules last night! unless you share a _DEEP SECRET_ or someone comes up with a revenge challenge for you two; you're stuck being a maid." The Bacca smirked showing his sharp teeth. Being the king's Armada captain had it's benefits _AND_ it's burdens. As leader of his majesties Armada Sparklez was told many secrets to protect and never share. His friends knew all his _PERSONAL_ secrets so the only ones left were that of the kings. Revealing those would mean instant, and _AGONIZING_, death for him.

With a defeated growl the ex-captain stood and took the dress. "_FINE_! I'll wear this stupid thing. but I'm _NOT_ being _YOUR_ maid." A sudden thought made him stop in his tracks. "um...this uniform has stockings...," worried blue eyes turned to the others who had bigger grins now, "_OH HELL NO_! No!" A curtain of red came to the poor captain's cheeks. "D-Do i _HAVE TO_?!" Everyone nodded before Jerome tossed a tiny lingerie-store bag to him. The red on his face grew to his neck and turned a darker shade.

Another growl and he stormed out of the room followed by wolf-whistles and giggles. The dress, apparently, wasn't all that bad. It hugged his body just the right way to make him look like an actual woman, a woman with facial hair but a woman none the less. He shed his clothes and pulled the lacy uniform on with a sigh. The lace wasn't itchy, the black fabric was silky smooth, and the ribbon that goes around his waist made him look, and think he looked, much cuter. Then came the lingerie Jerome tossed him. Inside the bag was a pair of red lacy panties (_I FELL OFF MY CHAIR AND LOST MY SHIT AT THIS PART! I LOVE CROSS DRESSER_S~!) and another pair of lingerie panties with a little slime with a halo.

'Oh Notch...not only am i _WEARING THIS THING_ but now i have to wear Jerry-_PANTIES_?!' His mind shrieked at the torturous humor his bacca friend had. Many know that he once had a slime for a parrot on his ship named Jerry. During a terrible storm on one of their voyages Jerry was swept off the mighty ship and was lost to the waves. Now, for laughs, Jerome had found these slime-panties and thought it'd be a funny way to remember Sparklez' old friend.

It's a good thing there were _TWO_ pairs of undies in the bag though. The ex-captain took out the blank lacy pair and pulled them on, adjusting "himself" to make sure nothing showed (awwwww...buzz kill T_T). He sat on the bed and pulled the black stockings on before noticing some straps to keep them from rolling down. With a heavy blush Sparklez clipped them to his new underwear and stood. "Great I look like a hooker in a costume." He muttered before finding black high heels, gel inserts, white wrist cuffs from a butler's uniform, and a collar with a pink heart attached. The blush grew as his anger rose.

'_FIRST I'M A MAID NOW I'M BEING TURNED INTO A HENTAI COSPLAYER_?!' His mind roared in fury. Remembering his situation the poor man sighed and pulled on the shoes, clipped on the collar, and slipped the wrist cuffs on. Now he DID look like a maid but what would've made it worse is if his friends saw him. Oh wait. They're right outside the room waiting or him.

Taking a deep breath Sparklez opened the door and stepped out. He was instantly greeted by wolf-whistles, teasing jokes, a few hungry stares, and fits of laughter. His sad blue eyes looked to his friends before he stormed out of the house with his old clothes in his arms. Some tears rolled down his reddened tan cheeks as he hurried home. More hungry stares followed him as he went and he knew they were watching him but he wasn't watching where _HE_ was looking. A loud thud filled the air as Sparklez accidentally ran headlong into a solid object. Or so he thought. The dressed man fell to the ground with a gasp while the person he bumped into fell down as well, their items in their hands flying in the air.

"Oh miss I'm _SO SORRY_!" A familiar voice spoke up from in front of him. Sparklez' slowly sat up, rubbing his head, before waving the other person off. "No. No. It's OK. I wasn't paying attention." There was silence before a low laugh came from the other. His eyes opened a little before immediately turning to the size of saucers. He had run into _THE PRINCE_ of Minecraftia! AntVenom eyed the tanned male with an amused smirk. This man looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it at the moment. With another chuckle the royal stood to his feet while the other bowed his head low in a formal greeting. "Cut that out I don't care for the formal bull crap like my dad does." He held a blue-gloved hand out to the other. "Are you OK? Your all red and crying." His smirk had dropped to a concerned frown.

What was he going to do?! This was the _PRINCE_! The very prince who saved their country from Cow-skinned barbarians! The very Prince he had seen enjoying the company of Jerry! The very Prince he wished he could talk to and be friends with. His question threw the ex-captain off his daydreams making him remember why he wasn't paying attention in the first place. He dipped his head again as tears started to stream more. "I lost a bet and now I'm stuck wearing this _STUPID DRESS_!" He whimpered a little. "My _FRIENDS_ don't even care about my previous life and only want to see me humiliated." A gloved hand rested on his shoulder as the royal sat in front of him. His crimson eyes shined with care. "Are you a servant to them now?" Sparklez shook his head.

"I'm never serving _THEM_. I'm a captain not a maid and I'm _NOT_ something they can fantasize about." His tone was low and croaky. A thoughtful hum came from the prince. "I have an idea then. Why don't I make _YOU_ my personal maid? You'll be well cared for, your captain job will be given to your next-in-line until your bet's off, and you'll live in the palace! Those friends of yours wont make fun of you then!" AntVenom beamed at the shocked face of his new friend. Blue eyes turned to the ground in thought before the ex-captain spoke. "Am I allowed to think it over? I'd like some alone time for a while." The prince nodded and proceeded to help his new friend pick up their items before they went along their separate ways.

'Wow...I think I like him...' AntVenom thought glancing back at Sparklez' direction time to time. 'I can't _WAIT_ to tell Sky about this!' Later that day news filled the kingdom that AntVenom chased all of Team Crafted around town with his enchanted swords yelling "_YOU GUYS ARE JERKS_!" well into the early morning. No one was really injured but the group would have some real nice bruises for the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

ok another page. you guys like this story a lot :3. ill try and post pages now and then i cant promise anything. LET'S CONTINUE~!

Ant didn't know how long Sparklez would want to be alone but apparently he wanted it to be a _WEEK_. The prince groaned impatiently one day in front of his father. Tired red eyes gazed over at his laid back son curiously getting a few nervous glances from the prince. It didn't take long for the younger minecrafter to finally give in. "Dad...I've been thinking lately. We...we both know that I fired the last assigned servant because they weren't doing a good job..." His father nodded raising an interested eyebrow. "I ran into somebody a few days ago, A maid, and I'm thinking on hiring them as a personal servant." He fiddled with his amulet waiting to hear his father's response.

The man's father was a tall man with silvering black hair, aging red eyes, and dark tan skin peppered with scars and wrinkles. He also wore an amulet like his son but the metal was silver and the Amethyst had a large crack in it. A weak smile spread over the king's face. "A personal servant eh? Sounds interesting. Who is she?" The prince couldn't help but laugh at the question. Sparklez? a _WOMAN_?! HA! (sorry Sapling-Pawz I'm borrowing that catch phrase D8)

Crimson eyes locked onto cherry before he calmed instantly. "I'm sorry to say, dad, but the maid i ran into wasn't a woman. _HE_ was a guy who lost a bet." A look of concern and horror covered the king's face. "Also...I think you should know that Team Crafted did this to him. You know this man, just so you know, and he wont be returning to his post for quite some time." The prince waved it off casually while his father's red eyes blazed. "Who. Is. He." His voice rumbled threateningly. His son glanced to him.

"Captain Sparklez. He lost a bet and is being forced into wearing a maid's outfit." The king's jaw dropped in shock. "Captain Sparklez...you mean the _SAME_ Sparklez who saved the seaside farmlands 2 weeks ago?!" His father shouted. A dull nod was given before the older man shot to his feet. "Before you go storming into Team Crafted's HQ I already dealt with them. They're on shore duty for a month at best." A sly smirk spread over the prince's features.

With a defeated groan the king stepped over to his son. "Fine...just treat him well alright? He's the best we got for the armada." His son nodded turning from sly to excited. "Would it be alright if I kept him in the dress? He actually looks pretty good in it." The king nodded, groaning again, before he left to calm himself in the kitchen. All of this news made him _THIRSTY_.

Now that his father's been told of the possible maid he wanted to hire; Ant hopped off his throne and sprinted out of the castle. A wild grin was on the young minecrafter's face as he pulled his blue gloves on. 'Oh please say yes! Please, PLEASE say yes!' His mind whined excitedly. All his energy now spent, Ant slowed to a stop in front of the ex-captain's house and knocked softly.

Blue eyes darted to the door nervously. It's been a week since Ant gave his offer of hiring the poor man. During that week he's kept himself locked indoors only going outside if absolutely necessary. The offer, though very kind of the prince, only made him worry more and more about how others would take to the sight of a _MAN_ in a lacy _MAID_'s dress. What's worse is that he worried that the guards would take advantage of him whenever the prince wasn't around. Sighing the minecrafter made his way to the door. 'Might as well get this over with...' he paused with his hand mere inches from the knob. 'wait...if I don't accept I'll have to work for _SKY_ and the _OTHERS_. No! I can't do that!' He huffed rolled his eyes. '_FINE_! I'll work for the damn prince...'

It took a lot longer than Ant expected but the dressed man _FINALLY_ opened the door. He didn't step out or open it very wide. The ex-captain's shiny blue eyes peered out from behind the oak door at the prince. From what he could tell he was even more miserable than he was last week. "Yes your highness?" Sparklez manage to ask with all the sorrow he could muster. The prince's lips twitched into a half smile. "You don't need to call me that but that doesn't matter right now. I'm wondering if you thought about my proposal?" A brow raised at the ex captain's frown.

"I've thought about it for a long while," He turned his gaze to his feet lowering his voice, "and the offer's very appealing. If i say 'no' then i risk working for Sky and the others." His tone rose suddenly. "If i say 'yes' I fear what the guards and other servants will think of a _MAN_ wearing a dress walking around!" A tan hand covered his mouth at his outburst. The Prince looked around before stepping closer. "Can I come in so I wont be talking to _HALF_ a face?" Sparklez nodded and stepped back to let the royal into his house. Once indoors Ant turned to his new friend. "Continue please?"

Sighing the ex-captain shut the door and leaned against it. "I fear that your staff wont take too kindly to a man wearing a dress. Especially one taking the job of 'personal servant' to their future king." Sapphire eyes dropped to the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting, while the prince scratched at the goatee he had. The king's servants and guards were notorious for being cruel, unruly, even barbaric when it came to commoners or new staff people. The worst incident was their previous guard captain, Geoff, attacking their current captain of the guard, Gortume, because he was admiring the decor.

After a while Ant stepped up to his new friend and placed his larger hands onto his shoulders. "I promise you Sparklez. You wont be harmed. _NONE_ of them will hurt you as long as you work for me. Understood? I'll have my father pass a law to help. OK?" A weak smile and a nod later the prince's face beamed with joy. "Good! Now. Is this a yes or a no?" The dressed man looked thoughtful for a second before smiling wide. "It's a yes on _ONE_ condition!" "Sure! anything." Blue eyes narrowed. "I get to wear my regular clothes when I'm alone or out in town. The stares and teasing have become too much." Though the prince was unsure about letting his new maid walk around _WITHOUT_ the dress, he still didn't want his new friend to come to him in tears like a week ago. The royal nodded shrugging. "I'll speak with the head maid to show you around the palace. You start work in another week since my father and I are heading to our neighbors to the East to sign a peace treaty." A scowl formed on the other minecrafter. "We're going to make sure they don't attack our shores ever again. Also...,"

A long step back was taken before the prince did something unexpected. 'Is he _BOWING_ to _ME_?!' Sparklez stared in shock as Ant leaned down in a formal bow with a pleased grin on his face. "I thank you for saving our farmlands. You, my friend, are far better than me at naval combat I must admit." A Crimson eye opened to see a curtain of red on the ex-captain's cheeks before his sapphire eyes darted away. A tan hand came up to rub on his own elbow. "Uhm...thanks..." His tone dropped again. "for everything..." Ant chuckled and stood straight as he strolled up to the ex-captain. A larger hand rested on his shoulder again while the other opened the door. "You're welcome. come to the palace tomorrow at 12. Felicia will show you around a few times and get you settled in." With that the minecrafter left his friend alone in his house. The blush never left the captain's face as he slid to the floor smiling like a dope. 'I think I like him more than a friend.' He shook his head a little. 'No. No no. I can't. He's the prince and I'm...I'm just a captain...now a common servant...' Tears formed in his eyes. 'I'm doomed...'


	4. Chapter 4

i got SO MUCH positive feedback about this story! thank you guys SO SO SO SOOOOO MUCH! though i don't take compliments well i do appreciate the encouragement~! if you have any pairing you want me to do then drop on in and tell me BUT...i wont switch Sparklez and Ant's roles so don't suggest that please. there's not many uke!sparklez fics out there. i don't want to add to the over population of uke!ant. so no. don't request uke!ant fics. it's not gonna happen. anyway let's CONTINUE~!

The morning after Ant's visit was pretty strange for the ex-captain. For one thing he had expected to go to the palace to meet his "teacher". Instead his _TEACHER_ showed up at _HIS HOUSE_ with a cart for his belongings, a broom, and some spare maid's dresses. The head maid was aged, but had the spirit of a young woman, with piercing green eyes and dark tan skin. Her silver hair was always pulled back in a ponytail and _HER_ dress was down to her _ANKLES_ instead of being just barely past her thighs like _HIS DRESS_.

"Well this was definitely a shocker." Sparklez mumbled as he hoisted a box of clothes into the cart. "How so?" The head maid's eyes glanced to him as she placed the final box in. He sighed and shrugged before turning to her. "I thought I'd be going to the palace _MYSELF_ to start learning then head home to pack. I never expected _YOU_ to come _HERE_. Also I _REALLY_ didn't expect you to help me pack and load." His hands gestured to the barely full cart, he didn't have very many things since this wasn't his _REAL_ house. A smooth laugh came from the elderly woman as she stepped up to him and began adjusting his dress.

Sure enough a deep red tint came to his face. "If ya must know the prince's headin' outta country to sign a peace treaty with those sea-dwellin' thugs who attacked the farmlands. The prince _HIMSELF_ sent me here to get ya packed, loaded, and settled in before we started ya trainin'." Her accent was strange. Almost Irish-southern but one couldn't be sure what it was entirely. "Ya trainin' starts when ya all settled into ya new place. I will warn ya of one thing before we get there though." Her tone darkened as they climbed onto the cart. Blue turned to green in question.

"I ask ya to _STAY AWAY_ from the guards, the queen, and from the people in the kitchen. Also stay clear of the other servants." Emerald eyes turned back to the horse pulling the cart. "They're barbaric, cruel, aggressive, and worse of all they have no respect for the royals or others. Should ya find ya self alone with them i suggest ya block ya ears and get away from them as soon as possible." He nodded slowly.

no respect for their own bosses?! That's insane! the King's a good man who's protected his people for years and has never failed to prove himself. As for the prince he's saved the country many times, not as much as his father. He always made time for their people. Why wouldn't the servants respect them? Sparklez shook his head sighing. 'This might be a bad idea.' He thought glumly. "Relax kid. As long as ya be careful ya wont have to worry about those idiots." Sapphire glanced to emerald as his hand ran down his face.

"Alright. Fine. Can you tell me what I'll be learning while we go?" A shiny white smile spread over her aged features. "Of course! I'll be showin' ya where _EVERYTHIN_' is a few times so ya'll be SURE not to get lost. After that I'll be showin' ya how to be a proper maid like taking orders for the prince's meals, what to properly wear, how to greet guests, and how to serve." Her hand patted his kindly as his expression turned from interest to worry. "Lemme warn ya of this, though. There's only 5 servants in the palace ya can trust. Myself, Gram, Angel, Sam, and George. We're the head servants and we'd be happy to show ya how things are done as well as give ya some company." A smile spread onto his face and a perky nod was given.

The palace was huge! Actually it wasn't. The king decided long ago that his family wouldn't spoil themselves with a giant palace or excessive decorations. "We shall live as much like our people as we can without giving the idea that we're not royal." He had said. So they lived in a small castle with a protective wall but no moat. There was enough room to house 40 people comfortably. The palace staff was 25, with 3 royals, 4 stable workers, and 3 personal servants...you do the math. They didn't decorate their palace to show their wealth, they were the wealthiest country, but instead decorated the palace to show the country's proud heritage. Nothing in the palace screamed "we're royals and you're a loser!" It all showed thanks to the people of their country and the great things they did to help the royal family.

Sparklez stared in awe at the guest house he'd be staying in. Being a _PERSONAL_ servant had its perks. Each one of the 3 special servants got their own guest cottage while the other servants stayed in one boarding house. The guards stayed in a barracks while, obviously, the royals stayed in the 2 small towers on either side of the palace. The head maid, Felicia as Sparklez remembered, showed the ex-captain all around the palace even to the stables in the back.

True as Felicia said the other servants and guards began their cruel interest in him. His trained ears could hear them muttering about the poor man behind his back. The hungry stares made his flesh crawl and, worst of all, the queen had taken an interest in him as well. The queen was well known for being the dark side of the royals. Her eyes were chocolate brown, her hair a shiny black, and an amulet similar to her husband and son was worn around her neck but the jewel was ruby and the metal was silver _AND_ gold.

Everyone on the staff knew she enjoyed tormenting the newcomers and the men with her cruel seductive antics. The queen took great joy in making them fall for her, give everything they owned to her, then having them executed or banished for trying to seduce the queen. None of the staff could tell the king about her secrets for if they did tell she'd accuse them of being enemy spies. She'd even go as far as to plant evidence in their own _HOMES_!

Her own son knew what she was doing but he knew he needed proof. With this info in mind Sparklez kept as far away from the queen as he could. Felicia and the other head servants showed him around more than once. They showed him around 15 times until he memorized everything! The worst part of his "tour" was the kitchen. Felicia had forgotten to warn him about how rude the chef was. He shouted, insulted, and struck at his own cooking staff. Even a younger maid, probably 19, was struck by him for slipping a little on some eggs.

Unfortunately for Sparklez the head cook didn't take too kindly to him. "So...who's this freak?" The man rumbled eying the minecrafter's outfit. "This is Sparklez. He's the prince's personal servant. We're going to be teachin him the way things work around here this week. Sparklez this is the head chef." Cold eyes glared at the ex-captain, ignoring the hand he had stretched out to shake. When he realized the cook wasn't going to shake his hand he withdrew. "So. You're the prince's new sex toy?" Felicia scowled. "HA! The _LAST_ servant he had was fired for not sleeping with the little brat!" A chilling laugh came from the chef.

"I cant believe the Prince lowered his expectations when looking for a servant!" Another laugh before he turned to the blushing, and glaring, minecrafter. "First a kind girl and now a prostitute?! _MY GOD_!" Now Sparklez' expression changed from a glare to a blazing red-faced scowl of rage. "That royal brat'll have a heyday with his new sex toy..." Just before the ex-captain could snap at the cook, and show him how bad an idea it was to insult him, Felicia grabbed the dressed man and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Ignore him hun. He's just a drunk chef who'd do anythin' to get what he wants. Just get ya order to him and leave when it's done. Got it?" The minecrafter nodded as he slowly calmed. If there was one thing Sparklez _DIDN'T_ like it was being accused and insulted of something he wasn't. All day the ex-captain and the head servants worked and worked to get him well trained. Being the prince's personal servant he was to go with him anywhere and everywhere. Luckily the prince allowed him to wear his normal clothes when out in public..._ALONE_...but he was to wear his dress should he go out _WITH_ the prince (i did the evil cackle here! :3)

By nightfall Sparklez was sat in his new bed looking out over the city. His shiny blue eyes locked onto his old ship out in the docks. Sighing longingly the ex-captain turned away. 'I'll miss being the captain...but i guess this isn't so bad. Day one went well...i guess...Just six more until Ant comes home and I can start my _REAL_ work!' He sat up happily with a faint blush at the thought of the prince. 'I wont let him down. I don't care _WHAT_ the other servants think or say about me! He's my friend and I'll be his best maid!' He nodded to himself before blowing out the candle lighting his room and curling up under the warm covers. '6 more days...' was the last thought on his mind before sleep took hold.


	5. Chapter 5

let's continue the story eh?! I'm still in shock with how many people love this story on here O_o. on Tumblr it's been forgotten because family life and writer's block stopped me after a while. anyway let's continue~!

'Day 1 of training...laundry' Sparklez reminded himself as he dressed in one of the newer maid's dresses Felicia gave him. This dress was a deep midnight blue with a white bow for his waist, X crossing ribbons on his chest, and a fluffy skirt that went down to his knees. Sadly the prince had ordered a new rule for his personal servants...'_GOT_ to wear red lacy panties at all times even off hours.' The ex-captain groaned inwardly as he pulled the silk undergarments on. Luckily for him the dress was an even length so it wouldn't ride-up and show anything.

Once his new black stockings were on and his high heels in place the dressed man hurried out to the castle thrown room. Felicia was already there with 2 baskets, a plate of food, and a small bundle the size of an orange. The aged woman handed the newcomer the plate with a smile. "Eat up hun. Ya got LAUNDRY to learn today. Trust me it aint easy." Sparklez nodded and walked with her as he ate.

After a quick stop at the kitchen to drop off the plate, the 2 set out to collect laundry from the royal towers. Sparklez was lead to Ant's tower while another aged maid, Angel, headed to the king and queen's tower. "We can't send George or Sam to the grown ups tower. That bitch of a queen'd use them like the others." Felicia muttered to him. He nodded in agreement before they entered Ant's room.

Doing his OWN laundry was never a hassle. Hell, doing his _FRIEND'S_ laundry while they stayed a night or 2 wasn't a hassle either. However, the _PRINCE'S_ laundry was different. 'If I have to do this every single day with him _PURPOSELY_ leaving _THESE_,' he picked up his 18th pair of boxers, 'I'll die after a day!' When the royal left to sign the peace treaty he decided it'd be amusing to leave only his underwear behind as dirty clothes. Any shirts or pants he left were already picked up the day before. "It's forbidden for another maid to touch a royal's private clothes...Only the personal servant can touch 'em." The old woman explained as Sparklez grabbed the last pair. By now he was as red as a cherry.

Luckily washing the clothes wasn't as embarrassing because each royal had their own private laundry room at the base of the tower. The older minecraft unwrapped the orange sized bundle revealing scented leaves and spices. Apparently the prince liked his clothes smelling like maple and sometimes like roasted apples (see what i did thar?). Once Felicia showed him the basic ground rules and steps Sparklez was left alone to clean clothes. Without anyone around he felt more relaxed when handling the prince's underwear...underwear he had worn at one time- '_NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING OF THAT_!' His mind screamed making him turn red again.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and work that he didn't notice the 2 patrol-guards enter the room. Their route was all over the tower _EXCEPT_ the prince's room. One patrolman smirked to the other noticing the ex-captain in a small dress. Before, when Sparklez was head of the Armada, the patrolmen showed him the utmost respect and never dared to mess with him. Now they could do all the harm they wanted and not suffer any consequences. The taller of the 2 guards stepped closer to Sparklez with a sinister grin plastered on his pale features. "My, my, my. Aint this a _BEAUTIFUL_ sight!" He hissed making the dressed man freeze in fear.

The other guard stepped up chuckling. "I don't believe we've had the _PLEASURE_ of being in the company of such a _PROUD_ young man." He teased as sapphire eyes turned to them nervously. The pale one was now directly behind Sparklez, eying his outfit and dainty build. "Well? Aintcha gonna turn around? Show us who's boss..._CAPTAIN_...?" His grey eyes narrowed as the maid gripped the shirt he was washing.

Without warning Sparklez turned and threw the shirt at them. it landed with a sick _SPLAT_ on the tall one's face while the remaining soap sprayed into the others eyes. He bolted for the door hoping to get away from the 2 and be safe with Felicia or in the prince's room but, sadly, he wasn't very fast anymore thanks to the high heels. The pale guard seized Sparklez' arm and yanked him back making him crash into the wall. All the air in the poor man's lungs left him while his captor pulled him higher on the wall till he was off the ground.

"You little _BITCH_!" The soap-eyed one hollered. "You'll pay for that _MISSY_!" The one holding him tightened his grip while his friend came closer. His cold hand running up the ex-captain's leg to rest on his thigh while his other hand grabbed the back of his neck. All the while Sparklez thrashed and kicked trying desperately to free himself. His movements stilled when the taller guard growled in his ear. "Kick again and we'll break every bone in your body. Then hang you by your toes in town square."

A terrified chill went down his spine as he fought to stay still. He whimpered helplessly as the exploring guard slid his hand further up his leg to grab at his rear. The guard laughed and turned to his friend. "How appropriate! The captain's wearing ladies underwear!" The 2 laughed coldly before they were both feeling him up. His mind was filled with horrified pleas but his voice had left him in the dust. Sparklez' hands weakly pushed on the taller one's shoulders trying to get him off while his tongue lapped at his neck. With a dark growl he did move away but his metal covered hand struck the poor man across the cheek leaving a a dark bruise. "Enough. Cmon we've shown him all the 'pleasure' we can."

In and instant the 2 guards stepped away leaving him to slide to the floor. They left the laundry room cackling and fussing over how detailed a story they'd tell to the other guards about Sparklez' predicament. Once they had left the ex-captain rubbed his hands over himself in disgust. Tears flowed own his cheeks as he cried, softly, to himself. 'Why me? Why am I the one to suffer this?' His trembling hands came to his head. One clutched his hair the other felt the bruise left behind.

Later on that day Felicia returned to find Sparklez curled up next to the baskets. The laundry was all done and drying but he was still a complete mess from the patrolmen. She held him as long as he needed trying to comfort the ex-captain and assure him the prince will be told of what was done. While they sat together a horrified thought came for his mind. "Wait. Do the guards have access to the private cottages?!" Sapphire turned to emerald as she stared in shock at the question. A calm smile formed. "Hun. Ya don't have to worry about that. Only a royal or the servant that's stayin' in the cottage can open it. Not even a disgustin' pig like the guards would _DARE_ enter the cottages. The royals have clear views of the houses and would see what they were doing. They wouldn't risk bein' beheaded just to satisfy themselves forcefully. Ya safe as long as ya in that cottage. Understand?"

He nodded biting his lip. After a while they left the laundry room, with the clothes dried and shaken out, to fold the clothes and put them in their right places. Sure enough Sparklez was chatting casually with Felicia and blushing furiously at handling the royal's undergarments.

That night the minecrafter sat on his window sill looking out at the city. His ship was gone, it had left early in the day, leaving an empty harbor and it's beloved captain behind. With a deep sigh he climbed back inside and curled up for the night. 'Hopefully tomorrow wont be as horrible. I think she said we'd be working on cleaning...' He held back a yawn as he rolled over to look at the ceiling. 'If this happens everyday I might as well quit and work for Sky after all...' Another yawn and his blue eyes fell shut.

Nightmares plagued him that night. The guards touching him, tormenting him about being dressed as a woman, and even going further than touches. No. Sparklez didn't sleep well at all and it was only just the start of his problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Another page. i wont lie the previous one was almost a trigger for me (dont ask) but i do enjoy writin' this story and expressin' myself the best i can. this is a time skip because people on tumblr were complainin' that it was takin' too long. personally i agreed :). as usual...CONTINUE~!

A usually polished cool floor had begun to lose it's lusty shine thanks to all the sweat dripping onto it. It was day 6 of the training. Tomorrow the king and his son would return from the peace treaty signing and Sparklez, the cause of the mess, would be put to work for real. At this moment the tan minecrafter held a very heavy gentleman on his shoulders while carrying 2 trays of empty dishes.

"remembah Spawklez. This is thuh only way to get your suhvising balance to FINALLY be puhfect." The posh gentleman, George, spoke coldly (I WAS FAKING A BRITISH ACCENT THIS WHOLE TIME! IM SORRY I'M SO BAD AT IT!). The ex-captain nodded with a grunt as he continued to walk around. His feet ached from his new high heels and George was getting heavier and heavier from his fatigue. "Until you can suhve tea while balancing a meal AND a heavy object on your head and ahms we'll be at this for howahs." (told you. bad.)

After 20 more minutes of this Sparklez finally stopped. he sank, slowly, to his knees and set the trays down as well as let George step off. The look of disappointment was too much to handle so he kept his blue eyes glued to his reflection on the floor. "Unacceptable! You MUST continue your lesson else the royals will have you thrown out for the lack of SKILL!" The butler knelt in front of the dressed man and put a tender hand on his shoulder. "I'll lock the door and leave the key here for you but you SHALL NOT retuhn to your cottage until you've succeeded." Sparklez nodded sighing as George rose to his feet. "When i retuhn in the morn i expect those dishes to be placed IN THE RIGHT ORDER on these tables and the replacement object," a hand patted a bundle full of sand, "to be placed NEATLY in the chute-basket. Do i make myself cleah?"

Sparklez lifted his gaze towards a giant clothed cart, made for guard-laundry pick up, and nodded. As George turned to leave he places a pitcher of ice water down on a counter for him later. In case one mistook the room for the kitchen they'd be wrong. The room was the mess hall for the guards. A small open kitchen was on one side of the room with a cafeteria in the middle and 12 laundry chutes on the other side. Only the servants could lock and unlock the doors so the key George left for Sparklez, on the table near the pitcher, was safe to leave with him so long as he returned it to the butler in the morning.

He groaned miserably as his hand rubbed at the small of his back. All week he's been training and learning to be a good maid. Day 1 was laundry and it left him terrified about the guards as well as weak armed from the heavy clothes. Day 2 was cleaning where he was sat on his knees all day polishing, scrubbing, and drying the floors like a madman till his joints were stiff. Day 3 was split into 2 lessons. lesson1 was understanding and hearing the orders for the royal's meals. He got through that one pretty quick. Lesson2, however, was the very same thing he was trying now. Balancing work.

For some reason balancing trays of drinks and food was easy but add a 3rd object to be held into the mix and you've got DISASTER. He broke 6 sets of knock off china on day 3 and today he broke even more! With an agonizing growl the ex-captain pulled off his shoes and massaged his aching feet. 'Even WITH the gel inserts they hurt like hell!' His hands ran through his sweaty hair. 'This sucks! It's bad enough those maids on day 4 kept yelling at me about my clothes!' Another growl and a tug of his hair came alongside with his memories.

Day 4 was proper dressage. Though Ant permitted Sparklez to wear his normal clothes out in public while he was ALONE he still had to dress as a woman when he was out and about WITH HIM. He could remember everything perfectly.

-ooh a flashback!-

Tired blue eyes scanned his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the last new outfit Felicia gave him. It was another black dress but the stitching had a white heart-shape on the chest, if he had breasts that is, with lace around the border. his shoulders were practically round orbs with laced ends around his forearms and a headpiece in his hair. 'The lace on this thing is RIDICULOUS!' He thought groaning. It was bad enough he was wearing white stockings with, yep you guessed it, LACE around the tops and shiny black high heels with white bows on the front.

With a sigh he stepped out of the cottage only to be greeted by his teacher. Emerald scanned the ex-captain critically before a smile spread over her face. "Ya look good hun! Now we're goin' into town to get ya some MORE dresses and," She eyed the collar and heart STILL around his neck, "maybe some MEN'S clothes as well." A weak smile came to him. At last he could wear a suit and PANTS for once. Before he could go back inside to change an aged hand seized his elbow and yanked him along with her to the front gates. "Oh no ya DONT. I gotta teach ya how to walk around IN PUBLIC wearin' a maid's dress without gettin' embarrassed."

"What?! Oh cmon! Ant said I could wear my suit and pants when he's not with me! He's not here!" The minecrafter protested. Felicia just chuckled and kept pulling him along. "I know hun but we cant have ya be red faced and hidin' when ya walkin' around with him now can we?" He shook his head frowning. "Then we gotta get ya use to walkin' around in a dress with people lookin' at ya. Don't worry The people of the town know you're the Prince's servant. Commoners NEVER mess with a royal servant." Another nod and tug later the 2 finally reached the shopping district.

The entire time they went shocked, confused, and lusty stares followed the dressed man. He felt like hiding under a rock and never coming out but after a while the stares became more and more common to him. Eventually Sparklez went along with Felicia to find nice outfits with smiles, laughs, and all around fun times. It was short lived, though.

Felicia didn't know that some maids from the palace were there too. As the old woman left to get some drinks and lunch Sparklez could hear their taunts. Blue eyes dragged their gaze to a group of servants glaring and yelling insults at him. "Hey pretty boy! Why don't you go back to your street corner and do what you're REALLY good at!" A blonde shouted. Her redheaded friend joined in. "Yea! Sucking dicks and fucking hard!" The group cackled as he turned away quickly.

His nails clawed at the bench he was sat on. Nothing he did to ignore the group worked. Their bitter words stung and they cut through his attempts to block them out like a hot knife through butter (lol...butter...). After a while the group left with proud looks on their faces as Sparklez finally broke down. His hands covered his face and his back hunched over while hot tears streamed through his fingers. It had taken a while but they had pushed him to his limit.

By the time Felicia came back with their meals and drinks her emerald eyes grew in shock at the trembling mess before her. The older maid looked about until she caught sight of the leaving group. A frustrated snarl came from her before she sat with Sparklez and, once again, comforted him. Later that night those maids were fired and took up the very jobs they teased him about.

-aw that's the end of it-

Sapphire eyes snapped open blazing with a determined rage. 'I'm NOT one's plaything nor am I a joke to ANYONE!' His mind fumed. With a grunt he heaved the load of sand onto his head then scooped up the trays. For the rest of the night Sparklez tried again and again to get the balance right, the dishes laid out, and the bundle put away.

Early in the morning George returned expecting to see the dressed man pleading to try a little longer. Instead he was relieved to see all the dishes placed on the tables in a proper manner as though they were hosting a big dinner party. Chocolate eyes turned to see an amusing sight. The sandbag was in the laundry chute bin neatly with no spill overs or mess. Now the amusing part of it was that the ex-captain was lying down on top of the bundle with his high heels in a garbage pale and his feet in an ice filled bucket. His features perfectly at ease as he slept with his arms wrapped around the giant bunny-eared knot holding the bag closed.

Careful not to wake him the aged butler scooped the younger minecrafter up with his head on his shoulder. He knelt down pulling his feet from the ice and snatched his high heels out of the bin before carrying him out to his cottage to rest before Angel and Felicia woke him up to greet the prince. Luckily he grabbed the key before the guards came in else they would've had a new place to lock and torment the maids. 'The Prince made a good choice but i hope he's told how bad things are here.' The butler thought leaving the private cottage. 'We'll have to wait for him then. Sleep well kid. You did good.'


	7. Chapter 7

one of these days im gonna write my secret favorite pairing on here too….and i'm gonna die for it XD. anyway this chapter is NSFW but nothing really…._HAPPENS_….the _ACTUAL_ _LEGIT_ smut stuff will happen later on. on Tumblr...this is the last chapter I posted cause no one was submittin' ideas for it. if you have suggestions PLEASE TELL ME! I'M IN WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY! so! **LEZZA GOOOOOOO**~!

'Today's the day. The day Ant comes home and saves me from this nightmare.' A certain minecrafter thought in dread as he awoke that morning. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings. 'Wait….I'm not in the mess hall….did i pass?' With a tired groan he climbed out of bed to change out of the dress from last night.

Sparklez' shower lasted for a while. Most of the time it was him thinking about what today will be like. The Prince and the King would be coming home from signing the peace treaty. The Ex-captain will work to the bone to satisfy the prince's needs. A faint blush came to his cheeks as he thought 'Maybe some certain "needs" will need to be satisfied?' Though it was a hopeless dream Sparklez did have a crush on the royal but he knew the rules.

'A commoner can't be with a royal without the law being changed. They have to marry one of royal blood. A commoner. He'd never go for me even if i was still captain would he?' Deep sighing followed the water being shut off. 'Yea right. When water flows in the Nether.'

Because the minecrafter was still in thought he didn't notice a certain prince standing in his bedroom doorway. Crimson eyes scanned his tan body with a cool smirk. It soon turned evil when he saw Sparklez undoing the towel around his waste to dry off his hair. Pausing after opening the towel the maid looked about his room confused. Was someone watching him?

The wolf whistle behind him answered his question causing him to yelp and drop the towel. Before he could cover himself again 2 dark blue gloved hands rested on his hips and hot breath bathed his neck leaving a lingering scent of apples in the air. "I Should've come here sooner if i had known you'd put on a show like that…." Ant breathed onto Sparklez' ear. A deep shade of red spread over his face as the prince pressed his body to his.

Sapphire locked onto crimson as the prince rested his chin on the maid's shoulder. This was not only embarrassing, as well as fulfilling one of Sparklez' dreams, it as also arousing to think that the royal was with him while he was naked. Shaking his head free of mental lust the ex-captain grabbed the prince's hands and _SHOULD'VE_ pulled them off but instead just held them there. "When did you get back?" He spoke in a hushed timid voice.

"20 minutes ago. Felicia said you were taking a break after you got washed up today. Since it's so late in the day I wanted to see if everything was alright. You must've slept in." Ant shrugged casually. His goatee rubbing and scratching against his damp shoulder. Suppressing a pleasant shiver Sparklez spoke again. "So you let yourself in? You do realize how embarrassing this is right?" A calm chuckle vibrated from his back as gloved thumbs started to rub small circles on his hips.

"I guess i did and yes i know this is must be awkward for you. I haven't seen you in over a week." He sighed moving his arms to pull his friend into a tender hug. The blush grew more and more intense when he felt a familiar growth against his rump. "I had hoped to hang around the city with you, dressed normally of course, but i guess the plans will have to change now that I've been greeted with," A soft kiss was placed on his neck making the ex-captain gasp softly. "Such a pleasant sight."

'This isn't right! He's a prince! I'm a captai- wait no I'm a _MAID_ now! Still this isn't right!' Sparklez' mind whirled with confusion. One side told him to break away from the prince and deny his interests. His friends would never let this go! The other side told him to let this happen. Besides he did have a crush on the royal….didn't he? Another kiss on his shoulder made up his mind. Slowly the maid turned around slipping his arms around the prince's neck. From his forehead to his shoulders a deep red covered him.

Ant's expression was soft and caring. He brought a hand up to stroke the minecrafter's cheek. As soon as he first met Sparklez on the maiden voyage of his dad's armada; the prince fell for him. He fell _HARD_. Ever since he fell for the captain he wanted to be around him more and more but his father forbid him to go near the armada to let them do their work. Instead Ant hung around Team Crafted, a group he knew Sparklez was friends with, to learn as much as he could.

With a happy sigh the royal leaned down resting his forehead against his maid's. His eyes filled with emotion as though he was trying to tell the other how much he loved him with just a look. Apparently that look got through and was returned with a pair of soft lips upon his own. Crimson eyes slipped shut as his hands held Sparklez' face tenderly to his own.

A soft groan slipped out of the ex-captain as his own eyes closed. The royal's tongue teased his lips, begging to be let in, causing them to open. Ant naturally won dominance as the 2 appendages toyed with each other. One of his hands slid from Sparklez' face down to his neck, to his shoulders, then returned to their previous perch on his hips. All the while his maid's hands combed through his hair before gripping tight onto the thick black locks.

The need for air soon became more urgent as they went. Finally the 2 separated panting softly with their tongues peaking out keeping a connection of saliva between them. With dopey grins they held each other close catching their breaths. It wasn't until a soft knock on the cottage's front door that the 2 came back to reality. As quick as he could Sparklez grabbed his towel again, now aware he was naked in front of the prince, and covered himself up looking embarrassed as ever. All the while Ant ran downstairs to deal with the interruption.

"Yes?" Ant growled out opening the door. His growl stopped instantly at the sight of his own mother. Her cold red eyes looked down on him with authority and bitterness. "Don't talk to me in that tone." She hissed stepping into the cottage. "I came by to see if your new maid, Sparklez i believe, would fetch me some things from the market while you two were out and about." The queen eyed the cottage without a care. Ant knew why she was really here. He just hoped Sparklez wasn't tricked into her deceptive lies.

"What things? Maybe i can give him a list?" The prince leaned against the wall folding his arms. His mother's eyes glanced at him spitefully before she turned to him. "The items i request of him are personal. I'LL give him the list when he comes down." Ruby and crimson locked onto each other for what seemed like hours before the fast paced rumbling of bare feet charging down the stairs broke contact.

Sparklez paused at the bottom of the stairway. The 2 royals didn't look all that pleased to see him nor each other. Before he could speak the queen stepped up to him and offered a slip of paper. As his cautious hands took the parchment she spoke low and cold into his ear. "If you don't do as this list says I'll _PERSONALLY_ have you executed. Understand?" Blue eyes widened in fear before he nodded.

With a cruel smirk the royal left her son and maid alone. He looked at the paper and paled instantly. In an instant he thrust the paper out to the prince, letting him take it, before charging back upstairs to cool off. Once he was gone Ant looked down to see if the paper was listing anything bad. everything on it was worse than he thought.

'Sky's Amulet? The Armada's royal crests? _DAD'S ORDER OF MEDICINE_?!' The prince scanned the list, and the threats scribbled at the bottom, in total horror. Of the things to never mess with or take it was these three things. Sky's amulet was a gift from the king and taking it without reason meant you were a traitor to the crown! The royal crests? They were solid diamond. Thieves were imprisoned until they were too weak to lift their own arms!

The worst of the worst to mess with, though, was the king's medicine. Years of fighting and protecting his kingdom's people has brought on a cluster-fuck (lol my favorite way to describe a mass of problems :3) of medical problems. His medicine eased the pain in old wounds as well as kept internal wounds that cant heal from becoming a huge problem. It's why the king had become a recluse! He cant move much without quickly being consumed in agony.

'She wants him to take these? Mom's up to her old tricks again.' Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously as he tucked the list into his pocket. 'Not this time. I'm showing this to dad when we get back.' As if on cue Sparklez came back down the stairs changed from his casual jeans and T-shirt to his jacket, pants, and shirt. He was still a little pale but now his color was coming back and a soft smile had appeared. "Shall we go?" He perked a brow at his royal friend.

The prince nodded smiling weakly. 'I'll talk with him about this later. For now let's have some fun' He thought to himself. Just as he turned to leave with him the minecrafter knelt down to put on his shoes. A deep blush spread over the prince's shocked face as he realized that Sparklez had put on the red lingerie without realizing it. A sly grin came to him. 'This is going to be _TOO_ much fun!'


End file.
